It's the best day ever
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Kaito yang super bad day harus bertemu dengan bekas mantannya. Disambung dengan Len yang pundung hingga menimbulkan sebuah bencana. Dan Gakupo yang caper sampe kesurupan. . Warning inside.


**Disclaimer : Semua karakter punya Kiyo *gantung diri* Maksudnya punya Yamaha DLL, dan Kiyo gak ikut andil dalam pembuatannya :v.**

 **.**

 **It's the best day ever © Yukane Kiyo**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL dan sebagainya, karena Kiyo belum sampai hati buat Yaoi /nak. Typo (s). Humor garing kayak gorengan yang di buat si Fiio. Semua karakter nista kayak yang buat :p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menyingsing, diiringi nyanyian burung yang terdengar seperti lagu acapela dan-

"NII-CHAN! BANGUN!"

-dan kenapa harus dihancurkan oleh suara cempreng ituuu?!

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna elblue terusik. Pemuda di balik selimut biru lembut bergambar ice cream super raksasa itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling bermotif sama dengan seprai dan selimutnya. Terdapat petak petak basah di dekat pipi putihnya. Kepalanya menekan bantal yang bernasib sama seperti gulingnya.

Suara cempreng itu kembali terdengar dan kini semakin mendekat. Lalu... BRAK!

"Nii-chan! Ini sudah jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit!" Jerit seorang gadis berambut toska sepunggung yang diikat twintail.

Kaito; pemuda itu langsung terbangun dan membuka matanya yang seakan digelantungi setan-setan yang berbisik padanya untuk kembali tertidur dan menendang gadis toska yang entah sejak kapan membawa tongkat golf yang sudah 'say hello' di wajah tamvannya.

"I-iya Miku-chan. Aku bangun." Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti buronan yang ditodong shotgun.

Miku menurunkan tongkat golfnya, sementara itu Kaito langsung lari pontang panting ke kamar mandinya, meninggalkan Miku yang kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya kok merah? Usut punya usut, wajahnya seperti itu karena melihat alas tidur kakaknya basah dan menimbulkan bau yang cukup membuat si toska ini mentalnya terganggu. Pasalnya, baru kemarin dia mencuci seprai bersama kasur milik kakaknya itu.

"NII-CHAN..." Geramnya penuh amarah dan keputus asaan.

.

-o0o-

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya yang memakan waktu sangat singkat untuk ukurannya; 18 menit, si biru pun mulai mencari seragam di lemarinya. OOW, bocah malang ini melupakan hari apa sekarang.

Dengan gerakan sok slow motion, si biru manis ini mencapai handphonenya yang tertidur manis di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dalam hati Kaito menangis, dia lupa mengisi baterainya sebelum tidur. Dia lalu melempar benda persegi panjang itu sembarangan. Dan entah ini kebetulan, atau authornya yang lebay, handphonenya mendarat di tong sampah yang penuh dengan stick dan bungkus ice cream di pojok ruangan.

Entah dapat bisikan ghaib dari mana, pemuda biru itu tahu bahwa hari ini hari senin. Dan jika tidak salah, pagi ini ada rapat OSIS. What? Pagi ini?!

Dengan kecepatan super sonic, kemeja putih dengan dasi abu dan celana panjang se-mata kaki, telah terpasang dengan manis di tubuhnya.

Kaito lalu menyambar tas hitam yang tergantung di paku dan melesat menuju ruang makan.

"Aduh Miku-chan, aku telat!" Disambarnya sepotong sandwich yang didominasi daun bawang daripada komposisinya yang lain. Tunggu! Apakah daun bawang termasuk komposisi sepotong sandwich? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Kaito ingin Miku mengganti sandwich ini dengan ice cream.

Tanpa melihat kakak birunya, gadis yang baru menginjak kelas dua SMP itu menjawab. "Makanya jam jangan dirusakin. Ribet sendiri kan."

Kaito terenyuh. Siapa juga yang pagi-pagi pakai roll rambut sambil bawa tongkat golf dan memukul jam wekernya kemarin? Kaito tak berani mengatakan kalimat itu. Daripada uang jajannya dipotong, dia lebih memilih menjadi kakak tertindas saja.

"Miku-chan, aku berangkat~"

Setelah membuka pintu, Kaito langsung melesat dan setengah berlari menyusuri gang becek yang membuatnya berjinjit.

5 menit Kaito menunggu di halte, lalu dari 5 menit beralih 10 menit, 15 menit. Oh lihat akar-akar dari kaki si biru ini sudah mulai masuk merambat ke dalam tanah. Tiba-tiba klakson dari sebuah mobil menggetarkan hati Kaito. Oh ini kah cinta, oh ini kah cinta /woy!

Berbekal efek slow motion yang patah-patah, Kaito menatap mobil kuning yang didominasi warna putih dengan tempelan buah-buahan; jeruk dan pisang.

"Kaito-san, kau mau ikut?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang diikat ponytail.

Merasa mendapat peluang, Kaito langsung mengangguk penuh semangat 45. Tanpa ragu, Kaito membuka pintu jok belakang dan duduk manis seperti ibu bapak guru. Dia enjoy-enjoy saja nebeng di mobil Kagamine twins. Lumayan dari pada dia harus buang-buang bensin mobilnya, mending nebeng.

Sebuah aroma mengerikan menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya dan mengajak cairan asam lambungnya naik. Aduh, apa motivasinya si Rin buka jeruk di mobil? Mana Kaito duduknya di bangku paling belakang lagi. Kaito kelabakan. Dia bukan kamseupay yang enggak bisa buka jendela mobil, tapi masalahnya ini mobil jendelanya enggak bisa dibuka. Bener-bener deh, 'menyelam sambil tenggelam.'

"Kita sampai, Kaito-san- EH, KAITO-SAN?" Len histeris melihat Kaito yang wajahnya nempel di jendela, juga beberapa buah keresek di kursi sebelah Kaito.

.

-o0o-

.

"Dex! DEEEEX!"

Kepala silver itu menoleh. Mata ambernya menajam namun kembali melunak kala mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Kaito berlari dengan tangan yang melambai ke arah kamera, eh.

"Hah... hah... Dex... hah... rah... pa...-"

"Tarik nafas, buang. Relax Kaito! Ngomong yang bener." Arah Dex, merasa kasihan pada si biru yang susah nafas. Lebih tepatnya sih gak mau bawa tuh anak ke UKS kalau tiba-tiba pingsan.

Setelah mengikuti perkataan waketosnya itu, Kaito lalu menggapai tempat air di saku tasnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak. Kenapa botol minumnya jadi warna pink? Ada list ungunya lagi, cewek banget.

Sementara itu Dex tertawa ke dalam botol. Setelah selesai, dia memasangkan tutupnya hingga tak akan ada suara yang keluar. Wajah merah Kaito dan botol yang akan mendarat di wajahnya, adalah hal pertama yang Dex lihat.

Kaito berang. "DEX! Kok kamu gak rapat?" Tanya Kaito penuh penekanan di pemanggilan nama pemuda ubanan yang disebut-sebut silver itu.

Dex yang baru terkena lemparan buset dari Kaito bangkit. Tangannya mengelus pipi kanannya yang terdapat tulisan dari merk botol itu; supperwere.

"Rapat apaan sih?" Tanya Dex sewot. Bibirnya maju sampai lima centimeter, mirip bebek di deket rumah author. Eh, di deket rumah author kan gak ada bebek, adanya ayam XD

Kaito mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bukannya rapat OSIS?" Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Besok keles!" Balas Dex dengan nada ngajak ribut bener.

Kaito kicep lagi. "Lah kok diundur? Katanya hari ini?" Maksud hati Kaito cuma bergumam, tapi apalah daya jika seorang Dex yang lagi PMS alias badmood ada didekatnya.

"Jidatmu diundur! Di surat undangan ditulisnya tanggal 21, alias hari selasa. Dibaca gak seeh?"

Sumpah. Kaito ingin menjedotkan kepala bocah ini ke batu terdekat.

Selagi Dex misuh-misuh gaje karena kebegoan Kaito yang lupa akan tanggal rapat, padahal kan sekretaris gak bakalan ngetik tuh undangan kalau gak disuruh sama ketuanya. Lah ini ketuanya apa apaan? Eh, kok malah author ikutan sewot? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu /gavloked.

"...Nah makanya gitu Kaito- KAITO!" Terlihat garis putus-putus berbentuk Kaito kelap kelip di sebelah Dex.

Kaito berjalan sambil menunduk menatap sepatunya yang sangat kinclong. Ya, udah rapi, udah wangi, eh rapatnya besok. Rapatnya sih bukan berlian banget, tapi seorang Kaito sangat menyukai rapat. Apa lagi bersama para guru. Wuih, dia suka ngecoblak panjang lebar, nyerempet sana nyerempet sini, bawa-bawa es krim. Wah segala deh. Malah pernah pas dia lagi ceramah, ruangannya kosong melompong. Misteri dibaliknya sih karena Kaito lagi latihan pidato :v

Sayup-sayup Kaito mendengar suara kayak orang yang lagi mewek memanggilnya. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dan Kaito pun mendongak. Ada seorang; lebih tepatnya seekor pemuda berambut abnormal baik warna maupun panjangnya*.

Sinar matahari memantul dari rambutnya yang kayak habis dikeramas terus pake pomade. Dia berlari kecil ke arah Kaito yang bengong melihat seorang Kamui Gakupo yang membawa serta botol air minumnya.

"Kaito, ini tadi Miku nitip, kataya botol punya kamu ketuker sama punya Luka." Jelas Gakupo dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kaito cengo, jadi yang di tasnya itu botol Luka ya?

Terlihat Gakupo yang engap-engapan sambil meremas dadanya. Kaito kelabakan apa lagi saat Gakupo perlahan merosot dan berlutut.

"Eh, Gakupo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito panik. Ya elah, tuh si Gakupo udah kayak mau mati gitu masih ditanya gak apa-apa?

"Mi- minta minum!" Gakupo berkata susah payah.

Kaito segera membuka tutup botolnya yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum secerah matahari. "Makasih Kaito!"

Ucapan Gakupo barusan membuat si Hatsune Kaito ini bersemu.

Cekrek! Cekrek! "Njir. Ciyeee, Kaito sama Gakupo nih yee." Goda Maika yang tiba-tiba datang, moto, lalu pergi lagi.

Suasana yang hening tiba-tiba berubah ricuh seperti di pasar. Ada orang yang menulis di sebuah papan 'GakuKai', ada juga yang jerit-jerit gaje, adapun yang pingsan penuh ketidak terimaan- kebanyakan sih para siswa laki-laki /nah loh. Dan sisanya cuma nengok terus pergi.

.

-o0o-

.

Bel istirahat pertama berdentang. Kaito yang sudah lelah pun langsung melesat ke kantin. Tadi pagi kan nih bocah gak sarapan sepantasnya, jadi dia udah keroncongan meski baru jam segini. Sampai-sampai Kaito lupa akan sesuatu...

'Haduh, penuh' Batin Kaito.

Tangannya merogoh saku kemeja putihnya. Seperti orang yang mau saweran, uang recehnya menggelinding. Kaito secepat kilat mengambil koin-koin itu hingga tinggal satu lagi.

Kaito menunduk mencari koin itu dan- ketemu! Koin itu berada di depan sepatu hitam dengan list pink yang terlihat glow in the dark. Tunggu! Pink?

"Eh, Kaito?" Suara ini... Ya Tuhan, Kaito mimpi apa kemarin malam? Eh.

Dengan takut-takut, Kaito mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pink lembut dengan mata hijau yang menatapnya ngece.

"Kaito apa kabar? Udah gak sibuk ya?" Tak salah lagi, pemuda ini Yuuma; mantan semenya Kaito dulu.

Kaito meringis. Bukan karena kata-kata Yuuma, tapi karena tuh bocah pink menginjak tangan halus nan lembut Kaito yang rajin luluran.

Kalau gak salah sih si Yuuma itu pacaran sama guru baru yang namanya itu... hmm siapa? Oh, namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mungkin sekarang Yuuma mau pamer, karena setelah putus dengan Kaito, ada gantinya. Dari pada Kaito, udah mutusin, eh tahu-tahunya jones. Awet pula.

"Hi Lolo~" Suara mewek itu lagi. Kali ini dengan nada manjanya yang membuat orang-orang ingin muntah kucing (?)

"STOP CALL ME LOLO!" Geram Yuuma dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Mata hijaunya menatap Gakupo tajam- setajam silet.

Gakupo tertawa, membuat orang-orang terpesona. Karena menurut riset dan para ilmuwan ternama, tawa lepas seorang Kamui Gakupo itu hanya setahun sekali, tapi di tahun kabisat, tawa itu tidak ada. Wah ini mah fenomena bualan.

Sambil menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, Gakupo menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi tante Mizki kan manggil kamu 'Roro'."

Wajah Yuuma memerah dan tampak akan meledak. Terlihat dari matanya yang melotot dan telinganya berasap, diiring bunyi kuwong kuwong.

"YA GAK LOLO JUGA! LAGIAN DIA KAN EMAK GUE!" Seru Yuuma penuh semangat 45. Matanya berubah menjadi kobaran api.

"Aku kan cadel." Balas Gakupo niat gak niat.

"Cadel jidatmu!"

Gakupo menyentuh jidatnya sendiri. "Enggak kok."

"Grrrrr..."

Kaito mulai merasakan aura tak baik dari kedua pemuda yang rambutnya sama-sama abnormal. Yang satu pink, yang satu lagi panjang, haduh.

"Hey, sudahla-"

"DIAM!"

Layaknya burung hantu yang baru dipulukul, Kaito terdiam. Sementara itu, kedua pemuda di depannya dengan seenak jidat bapaknya melanjutkan keributan yang beberapa detik lalu tertunda.

Fikiran Kaito pun kosong, membuatnya mudah dimasuki sebuah memori.

.

-o0o-

.

"Yuuma..." Panggil Kaito lesu.

"Ya, apa?" Sahut pemuda pink yang lagi menyesap air putihnya itu.

"Kita putus ya?" Kaito berkata mantav.

TRAK!

Itu bukan suara gelas retak di tangan Yuuma, tapi suara rahang bawah Yuuma yang jatuh dengan tidak elitenya ke lantai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma setelah selesai acara jaw dropnya.

"Karena setelah aku jadi ketua OSIS, aku bakalan sibuk." Kaito ngeles.

"Bukan!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kamu nginjek kakiku?"

.

-o0o-

.

Agak nyesel juga sih Kaito putus ama si Yuuma. Soalnya gak ada yang nganter jemput, gak ada yang traktirin es krim, gak ada yang bawain es krim pas Kaito lagi sakit (?), sengsara juga. Lagian alasan utama Kaito minta putus tuh gara-gara malu aja. Masa dia di-uke-in sama pemuda pink yang tingginya juga di bawahnya. Apa kata dunia?

Suara srine pemadam kebakaran menarik kesadaran Kaito. Tiba-tiba pemuda setengah banci berambut ungu menarik tangannya menjauh. Kaito kebingungan.

"Gakupo ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap ke belakang terus menerus.

"Kucing gak bisa turun." Balas Gakupo singkat.

Kaito tahu kucing yang di maksud adalah Yuuma, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di atas pohon. Parahnya para pemadam malah nyiram tuh pohon, dikira ada kebakaran.

.

-o0o-

.

To : Len

Sub : IDK

Len, beliin es krim yang biasa ya! *Kaito

Kaito menatap kembali tulisan itu. Setelah benar-benar yakin, si biru pun menekan send dan mengunci handphonenya. Sebenarnya bukan miliknya sih, tapi punya temannya; Neru yang di hak kepemilikan olehnya.

Handphone itu bergetar. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Len, Kaito pun menyembunyikan handphone itu di tasnya. Mungkin akan dikembalikan nanti, mungkin.

Tak sampai setengah jam, dia lalu melihat Len yang datang dengan mangkuk es krim di tangannya.

"Nih, Kaito-san!" Len ogah-ogahan ngasih tuh es krim ke Kaito, teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Kaito langsung tersenyum hingga membuat kelasnya bersinar, dan membuat Len sakit mata. "Arigatou, Len!" Seru Kaito.

Dia lalu menyendok es krim ke mulutnya, dan lidahnya terasa kaku. Ini bukan es krim pesanannya!

"Len, kok blueberry? Aku kan mintanya yang biasa, vanilla!" Kaito berkata sedikit membentak.

Len yang tidak merasa bersalah pun membela diri. "Aku beli yang vanilla kok."

"Vanilla dari mananya?! INI BLUEBERRY! Nih rasain!" Kaito menyendokkan es krim itu ke mulut Len.

Mata Len berkaca-kaca. "Aku mesennya yang vanilla kok. Ini salah bu Meiko nya aja kali. Kaito-san jangan ngebentak aku!" Len langsung menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya membawa serta mangkuk es krim Kaito dan berlari keluar dari kelas Kaito, sambil berkali-kali menyebut Nee-chan sepanjang perjalanan.

JELEGER!

Petir menyambar di siang bolong, pertanda suatu hal mematikan terjadi. Dari dalam kepalanya, Kaito mendengar suara Rin yang masih kecil.

.

-o0o-

.

"Kaito-chan!" Panggil gadis pirang berpita besar di kepalanya.

"Iya, Rin-kun?" Author gak salah? :v

"Kaito-chan kalau temenan sama Len-kun, janji ya gak bakal membentak dia?" Rin mengacungkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan mungil Kaito.

"Tentu, Rin. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rin menggigit kuku bercat kuningnya. "Soalnya bakalan ada bencana jika Kaito-chan melanggarnya."

Kaito terdiam, begitu pun Rin. Keduanya menatap Len yang sangat bahagia menangkap kupu-kupu dengan jaring yang anehnya tidak dapat satupun.

.

-o0o-

.

"KAITO!" Teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja dibayangkan oleh Kaito. Di tangannya terdapat semangkuk es krim yang sudah mencair karena dibawa kesana kemari.

"E- eh, Rin?" Kaito gagap.

"Kau membuat Len menangis." Rin menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana ada Len yang menutup wajahnya dengan tutup tong sampah.

"Tapi dia bersalah!" Bela Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Lebih baik kau makan pesananmu!" Seru Rin sambil menabokkan mangkuk es krim itu, lalu berjalan menuju Len yang masih mewek penuh drama. Terlihat siswa lain mengelilingi Len dengan pop corn di tangan masing-masing.

"N- nee-chan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Len sedikit sesenggukan.

Rin menjentikkan jarinya lalu menyeringai. "Dia makan dalam satu kali suapan." Rin berkata sambil berjalan menjauhi kelas Kaito diikuti Len.

"Dengan mangkuknya?"

"Tentu saja." Seringaian tak luntur dari gadis penyuka jeruk ini.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas, Kaito tampak berderai air telinga- eh mata. Tangannya mencabut tissu dan mengelapkan perlahan ke wajahnya. Karena terlalu sibuk, Kaito tak menyadari kedatangan sesosok bencong yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Kaito!" Sapa orang itu.

"Eh, Gakupo!" Kaito mendongak meski matanya masih rapet oleh benda lengket itu.

"Kau kenapa penuh es krim?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuat beberapa baut terjatuh dari telinganya.

"Oh, ada insiden kecil." Balas Kaito.

Pemuda biru ini kembali disibukkan oleh kegiatannya. Hingga sebuah benda membungkam bibir Kaito yang sedikit misuh-misuh. Matanya yang awalnya seperti dipasang lem alteko langsung terbuka, karena permen Suver Zuper bikin mata jadi jreng #plak. Err...

Dilihatnya wajah Gakupo yang sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka saling bergesekan. Baru sadar akan hal yang terjadi, Kaito langsung mendorong bahu si ungu malang yang tidak siap hingga terjatuh. Sedikit berguling.

"GAKUPOOOOOO!"

BRAK!

Dan kelas yang awalnya bersih rapih, berubah menjadi penampungan bubuk kayu dan meja atau kursi yang sudah tak berbentuk.

.

-o0o-

.

*Di sekolah Kaito rambut panjang itu boleh.

.

-o0o-

.

Hallo salam panas dari Kiyo *lambai tangan ke arah kameramen*. Awalnya Kiyo tuh ngiri sama si Fiio yang udah bikin panpik, daaaan jadilah panpik nista ini. Oh iya buat yang masih penasaran sama peran si Gakupo, bisa baca klu-klu di bawah ini.

.

.

.

 **Clue 1**

"Aku pulang." Seru kaito lesu. Entahlah, mungkin nih bocah masih masih trauma.

"Oh selamat datang." Sahut Miku yang sedang makan salad daun bawang didepan TV.

Kaito langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Miku. Meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan aroma makanan Miku, Kaito tetap sabar. Orang sabar kan dapet cipokan Gakupo eh? #dirajam.

"Miku-chan apaan sih maen nuker botol punya Luka sama punyaku."

Miku yang tengah Khusyuk makan langsung menoleh ke arah kakaknya dengan mata membelalak seperti akan keluar.

"Nuker apa?" Miku mulai sewot.

"Lah, tadi Gakupo bilang kamu nitipin botol punyaku ke dia karena botol yang ku bawa punya Luka."

Miku mengerutkan keningnya hingga alisnya nyaris menyatu "Nih, dengerin! Meskipun botol Nii-chan ketinggalan kek, ketuker kek, buat apa aku repot-repot pergi ke sekolah Nii-chan?" Oow kau adik durhaka Miku.

Terlihat Kaito yang pundung dipojokan. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kutukan agar Miku berubah menjadi daun bawang.

.

.

 **Clue 2** (scene es krim)

Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Neru beratas namakan Kaito, Len yang kebetulan ada di kantin pun langsung melesat ke stand es krim yang dijaga oleh Meiko.

"Meiko-san. Es krim vanillanya satu." Pesan Len.

"Yang kecil, sedang atau besar?" Tanya Meiko meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya. Siapa tahu sekarang berubah.

"Yang gede aja."

"OK!"

Tiba-tiba datang Gakupo dan berdiri di sebelah Len.

"Meiko-san, es krim blueberrynya satu." Pesan Gakupo. "Yang besar ya." Lanjutnya, disusul seruan OK dari Meiko. Namun khusus untuknya, ditambah kedipan mata genit dan ciuman jauh yang membuat Gakupo pura-pura kesurupan.

"Ka- Kamui-san? Bisa tolong jagain? Aku ada urusan sebentar." Len terlihat sudah sekarat dan tak bisa diam.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ini es krim siapa?" Tanya Gakupo yang tiba-tiba sembuh dari acara kesurupannya. "Biar- ehm, siapa tahu aku bisa antarkan." Wuih, niat Gakupo mulia bener. 1000 jempol!

"Punya Kaito-san, tapi biar aku saja yang memberikannya." Setelah berkata, Len lalu ngacir meninggalkan Gakupo yang menyeringai lebar.

"Meiko-san, Len bilang es krimnya diganti sama blueberry." Pesan Gakupo sedikit was-was.

Dengan senyuman minta dicipok /eh, Meiko menumpahkan es krim vanilla itu dan menggantinya. "OK, sayangku!" Seketika, Gakupo kesurupan beneran.

.

Tak lama kemudian Len datang dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Tanpa menghiraukan Gakupo yang berubah jadi macan yang sering dijadikan meme di suatu negara, Len langsung menyambar es krim pesanannya dan lari pontang panting.

.

The End

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca *nyium Gakupo* #dibunuhFiio oke nyium Kaito aja deh. Babay.

RnR sayangku? *Meiko mode*


End file.
